


Getting Older

by Kosmicknife



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, Lance in Glasses, Lance with Glasses, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosmicknife/pseuds/Kosmicknife
Summary: Keith thinks Lance needs glasses. Lance disagrees.





	Getting Older

**Author's Note:**

> It's currently 5 am and it took me only an hour to write this so enjoy I guess?  
I was looking at cute art and headcanons of Lance in glasses and I'm kind of weak for that. And Keith kind of would be too. I just wanted an excuse to write fluff too 
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> Follow me on twitter @kosmicknife

“Come on, Babe! I wanna stop and get a pretzel,” Lance exclaimed as he waited for his husband to get out of their car. He stood a small distance from the car in the mall parking lot, watching Keith get out and shut the driver’s side door. It was mid-day and the two had decided to spend the day running some errands while they had the chance. The kids were with their favorite Uncle Shiro for the afternoon and Lance and Keith were happy to have some alone time for even just a few hours. Keith said he needed to stop at the mall to look around for a few things and Lance was happy to comply. He set his sights on a good old fashioned mall food court soft pretzel.

Lance waited for his husband to catch up with him. As he approached Lance held out his hand for Keith to grab. It was a reflex at this point so Lance was unsurprised as Keith automatically placed his hand in Lance’s and intertwined their fingers. They began to walk, and Lance hummed to himself and smiled as he felt Keith’s warm hand in his. They had been together for so many years, but he still found the simple things like holding hands to be heartwarming. Lance swung his and Keith’s arms a little and Keith looked at him with a hint of amusement. Lance swooped over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

They entered the mall and Lance was hit with an overwhelming smell of food court food. Panda express, a taco bell, and of course the soft pretzel stand. He was ready to make a beeline for the food court until he felt the hand attached to him stop him. Lance looked back in confusion.

“I wanna make one quick stop before we get to the food court. That okay?” Keith asked. He tilted his head slightly, waiting for a response from his husband. His face was pleading just slightly and of course, Lance was going to give in to him. He’s always had a hard time denying Keith anything.

“Sure, babe,” Lance smiled softly. “Lead the way.”

Keith smiled gratefully. Keith tugged on lance’s hand and began leading him through the mall. He let Keith lead them where he wanted to go and he took in the store windows. He loved looking at the displays to see what fashion was in style or what new stores had popped up since he’d last been able to sneak away to the mall without the kids.

Before he knew it, they had stopped. He all but ran into Keith because he was so consumed with looking at some nearby posters. Lance looked around and saw they’d stopped in front of an eyewear store.

Lance scrunched his face in confusion and turned towards Keith.

“Babe,” Lance asked. “Why are we stopping here? You just got your new glasses and contacts. I thought we were set for a while?”

Keith’s eyes began to flick around nervously. Lance felt his hand begin to sweat in his. “Well… Babe. I was going to mention this later, but we had time today and I figured this could be a quick stop for us and…” Lance still looked at Keith as the words tumbled out of his mouth nervously. He hadn’t seen Keith this nervous in years.

Lance squeezed Keith’s hand. “Keith spit it out already,” Lance chuckled.

Keith sighed and looked down. “I think you need glasses.”

Lance blinked. Then blinked again. More confusion showed on his face. “Nooo… I don’t?”

Keith met Lance’s eyes finally and sighed. “Yeah, Lance. You do. I’ve noticed for the last few weeks that you were squinting when we were watching tv or something. You were struggling to read the kids’ homework the other night when you were helping them.”

Lance’s mouth fell open a little as he realized that Keith was probably right. He didn’t even notice. Nor did he want to. If his eyes were getting bad that means he was getting older. And Lance was NOT old.

Lance scoffed slightly, “Babe. You’re nuts. My eyes are fine. We’re not that old yet.” Lance laughed nervously.

Keith grabbed Lances other hand and pulled him a bit closer. “Lance. I know you don’t want to admit it, but you need some and we ARE getting older. We’re pushing closer to forty every day.”

Lance began to pout. He didn’t FEEL old. Sure, his back would hurt a bit more often and he couldn’t run as fast as he used to. But Lance was not old.

“Buuuut,” Keith continued. “While we’re not old yet, we still need to accept the small changes like this as we age.”

Lance sighed. He knew Keith was right. He just didn’t want to admit it. “I don’t want glasses though. They’ll make me look nerdy.”

Keith chuckled. “Hey now. I have glasses.”

“Yeah but you’re a hot nerd. You make them work,” Lance teased lightly.

Keith laughed. “I have a feeling you’ll make a hot nerd too. I think glasses could look really good on you. And besides, you can always get contacts like I did.”

Lance scrunched his nose. “And stick my fingers in my eyeball every day? I don’t think so.” Keith laughed at that.

Keith tugged Lance towards the eye doctor’s storefront. “Come on. Let’s get this over with.”

Lance went through the eye exam as much as he hated it. Especially that one machine that blew air in his eyes. Fuck that part. The place looked kind of like an actual doctor’s office but not quite. Lance could still hear the normal mall commotion outside. Eventually, the eye doctor told him what he didn’t want to hear. Keith was right. Lance needed glasses. They finished up the logistics and all they had to do now was pick out the frames.

Lance was instantly overwhelmed with all the options in front of him. Every inch of the walls around them was covered in glasses. Lance had no idea where to start. He turned and looked to Keith with a sense of helplessness. Keith smiled sweetly and pulled him to a section of frames.

“While you were getting your exam, I was looking at some frames I think you’d like. Try this section,” Keith said. Lance smiled gratefully at him. God, what would he do without this man?

Lance turned his attention back to the wall of frames in front of him. Lance tried on a few but none were really speaking to him. One pair was too big on his face. Another pair made his nose look funny. Another one was just too colorful. Another pair made his eyes looked weird. Lance was getting irritated. Why was this so hard? Keith always made it look easy when he picked out his frames. Lance sighed.

“Here, Babe. Try these,” Keith said from behind Lance. Lance turned around and saw Keith holding a set of frames out to Lance.

Lance reached out and took the pair of glasses from Keith. He threw them on his face and went to look in the mirror. Lance examined himself closely. Partially because he wanted to make sure he liked them and partially due to his now admittedly blurry vision. These frames were a bit squarer shaped than he had been testing out with the other pairs. But Lance liked them. They sat well on his face. They were just plain black, so they weren’t too distracting. They were a perfect size. Lance liked how they didn't distract from his overall appearance. The glasses were small and subtle and quite honestly complemented his face nicely. Lance was surprised because he assumed, he wouldn’t like the subtle square-shaped frames like this pair. But once again Keith knew best.

Lance smiled at himself in the mirror. He glanced at the Keith shaped blob behind him in the mirror then turned around to face him. “What do you think? I need the husband seal of approval.”

Keith reached up and gently reached for Lance’s face with both of his hands. Keith’s warm hands found their place on Lance’s cold cheeks. Keith turned Lance’s head in his hands so he could get a proper look. The whole time both men had giant smiles on their faces. “I like them,” Keith finally said. “They don’t hide your freckles too much.” Keith’s thumbs brushed a section of his cheeks gently. Lance watched his face soften for a section as he did. “And like I said earlier. They make you look like a hot nerd,” Keith smirked. Lance laughed.  
Keith’s hands dropped and he reached for one of Lance’s. “Okay, then it’s decided. These are the ones. Let’s go order them.”

They went through the necessary process and order Lance’s new frame. The lady said they’d be here in about a week or two. They paid for the exam and new glasses and left.

“See? That wasn’t too bad, huh Lance?” Keith teased. Lance rolled his eyes even though a smile still remained on his face. “Whatever you say, Darling. I get it. You’re always right.” 

"I can't wait to show off my hot nerdy husband to everyone once the glasses get here," Keith said.

Lance smirked. "I think I have the hotter nerdy Husband but I'll allow it."

Suddenly Lance turned to face Keith. “Now that we did your thing, we get to do my thing,” Lance said wickedly. Keith raised an eyebrow. “It’s soft pretzel time baby!” Lance cheered. “I’ll race you to the food court,” Lance quickly got out. Before Keith could protest that they were too old for childish games like that Lance was already gone. He was sprinting towards the lower level in an instant. Keith laughed lightly and chased after his goofy husband. They may be getting older, but they didn’t have to grow up completely, right?

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> Again please give me a follow on twitter @kosmicknife


End file.
